


Множественность

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Crossover, Double Penetration, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-canon film, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Алек любит Магнуса, а Магнус любит его и разрушать нравственные границы. А тут ещё эта встреча... как тут устоять?





	Множественность

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: пре-канон фильма, ООС, групповой секс, двойное проникновение, фистинг, оральный секс, римминг, мастурбация, отсроченный оргазм, множественный оргазм, упоминаются грязные разговоры, грубый секс  
> Примечание 1: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
> Примечание 2: название фанфика отсылка к теории множественности миров Хью Эверетта  
> Примечание 3: текст написан на ЗФБ-2016, вошел во внеконкурс

С Магнусом каждый день был похож на праздник. Он открыл Алеку мир — удивительный, яркий, наполненный красками. Мир ленивых поцелуев по утрам, сонных объятий, невесомых поцелуев и, конечно же, жарких, бессонных ночей, отданных страсти. И Алек наслаждался каждым моментом. Каждым, мать его, моментом.  
  
А этим в особенности.  
  
Полумрак комнаты был создан с явным намерением придать атмосфере эротический характер, хотя с этим куда лучше справлялась пара мужчин, жадно целовавшихся всего в паре шагов от замершего в кресле Алека.  
  
Он не мог сказать, как они к этому пришли, но… мог сказать, с чего всё началось.  
  
Всё началось с Магнуса, конечно. В какой-то момент он решил, что Алека стоит как можно подробнее ознакомить со всеми злачными и не очень злачными местами Нижнего мира. Так, в короткий срок Алеку пришлось: и пить наравне с матерыми оборотнями, и танцевать с прилипчивыми феями, и даже — Разиэль! — охотиться с вампирами на косуль. На косуль! Казалось бы, теперь Магнусу придется поднапрячься, чтобы хоть как-то его удивить, но нет! Алек явно недооценил его изобретательность, ведь на следующем свидании они оказались в клубе для привилегированной нежити где-то на пересечении множества параллельных реальностей.  
  
Все было обычным: бар, танцпол, парочки, страстно целующиеся в укромных нишах… а потом они столкнулись с ним. Чистая случайность: Алек позвал Магнуса, а на вопрос откликнулся высокий мужчина-азиат в темных развевавшихся при ходьбе одеждах и… с золотистыми глазами с узкими кошачьими зрачками. Спустя пару мгновений обмена подозрительными взглядами и час абсолютно непонятных Алеку фраз стало ясно: они умудрились столкнуться с другим Магнусом Бейном.  
  
Он был старше его Магнуса почти на двести лет, хотя и родился в том же селении. Он пережил ту же драму с родителями и также вырос под присмотром Безмолвных братьев. Так же путешествовал, так же любит Перу, так же Верховный маг Бруклина… Вот только в его мире ещё не наступило второе тысячелетие, люди, с которыми знаком его Магнус, выглядят совершенно иначе и… конечно же, он не знает никакого Александра Лайтвуда.  
  
Поначалу это знакомство только напрягало. Было что-то неестественное в том, чтобы общаться с настолько альтернативной версией своего парня. Беспокойство лишь усиливалось из-за того, что приходилось тщательно следить за тем, что говорить, а что нет, ведь, хотя их миры и отличались, ключевые события почему-то оставались теми же. Но время шло, их встречи становились все чаще, и ничего фатального не случилось, так что…  
  
А потом был поцелуй.  
  
Алек хорошо помнил тот вечер.  
  
Поддавшись на уговоры Магнуса и Бейна (как они договорились называть старшего двойника), Алек позволил себе немного больше алкоголя, чем обычно, и мысли его пребывали в блаженной розовой дымке. Бейн внезапно оказался совсем рядом, глаза — такие похожие и ровно настолько же совершенно другие, — казалось, легко могли разложить Алека на молекулы, а руки с длинными гибкими пальцами неожиданно ласково провели по щеке. Затем он склонился и жадно прижался к губам Алека. Он был терпкий на вкус, словно смесь выпитого минутой ранее мартини и винограда, который они использовали вместо закуски. Он не напирал, не настаивал на подчинении, но сила, еле заметной тенью проскальзывавшая в каждом движении, настолько завораживала, что Алек с готовностью следовал за ним, позволяя терзать свои губы, жадно посасывать язык, оглаживать кончиками пальцев линию скул и темные изгибы рун на открытой шее.  
Алек бы соврал, если бы сказал, что хотел его оттолкнуть.  
  
Не хотел и не оттолкнул.  
  
Мгновение спустя, когда Бейн отстранился, глаза Алека, мутные от алкогольного дурмана, тут же натолкнулись на Магнуса, чей взгляд — темный, жаждущий — лишь усилил возбуждение.  
  
Но это было чересчур.  
  
Алек оттолкнул Бейна и сбежал. Не вернулся в ту ночь ни в Институт, где был бы непременно застигнут любопытной Иззи, ни домой, где его наверняка ждал Магнус. Он всю ночь провел, скитаясь по улицам Нью-Йорка и отчаянно пытаясь убедить себя, что желать другого Бейна — неправильно, низко, чудовищно по отношению к Магнусу. Кто знает, сколько бы он пробегал по городу, если бы не огненное письмо: «Я никогда бы тебя не обвинил. Он — это я, в каком-то смысле».  
  
Почему-то этого «в каком-то смысле» воспаленному разрушительным желанием мозгу Алека было достаточно.  
  
И они оказались здесь.  
  
В одной из сотен приватных комнат, в чертовом изгибе реальности, с огромной — просто гигантской — кроватью, вялым светом свечей и пошлой мебелью с красно-золотистой обивкой. Трое, но один на один со связавшей их незримой нитью похотью, граничащей с сумасшествием.  
  
У Алека тряслись руки. Он едва мог управлять пальцами, ноги дрожали, будто ватные, а они смотрели. Как он метался взглядом от одного к другому, оглаживая шею одного. Как целовал искаженный ухмылкой рот второго и наоборот. Как в какой-то момент просто застыл, не в силах вычленить хотя бы одно связное желание из вороха захвативших разум мыслей.  
  
Как оказалось, только этого они и ждали.  
  
Магнус, его Магнус, с улыбкой стянул с него куртку и футболку и легко толкнул в кресло:  
  
— Тише, Александр. Просто смотри.  
  
Обернувшись, тот сразу оказался в объятьях Бейна. Тот был выше почти на голову — странный выверт Вселенной, не иначе, — но при этом уже в плечах, с более вытянутым лицом и золотистой, почти в один тон с глазами, кожей. Он уже избавился от своей одежды — пошарив взглядом по комнате, Алек заметил её небрежно сваленной на пол почти у самого входа — и уверенно раздевал Магнуса, будто разворачивая искусно упакованный подарок. В какой-то момент их губы столкнулись, и Алек замер, не в силах отвести взгляд.  
  
Это было похоже на магию. То, как они двигались. Почти синхронно, будто чувствуя друг друга на каких-то тонких, непонятных простым людям материях. Оставшаяся одежда с тихим ворохом падала на пол, а они все ещё держали друг друга. Ладони Бейна скользили по бледной коже Магнуса, оглаживая четко очерченные мышцы, а тот, в свою очередь, настойчиво расстегивал ремень его брюк.  
  
В воздухе разлился приторный аромат возбуждения, и Алек сделал глубокий вдох — разум приобрел ясность, а в центре внимания находилась пара самых невероятных мужчин, которых Алек имел несчастье — или счастье? — встретить.  
  
Оттолкнувшись руками от подлокотников, он сам шагнул ближе, вынуждая магов разжать объятья. Из-за теплых ладоней, тут же заскользивших по обнаженному торсу, по коже пробежали мурашки, а шею опалило сбитое дыхание. Магнус прошелся языком по его шее, немного прикусив тонкую кожу подбородка, прежде чем утянуть Алека в долгий поцелуй.  
  
Как сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, когда ощущений так много? Поцелуй, руки, ласкающие спину, — хорошо знакомые, родные, — и другие, более изящные, медленно скользящие по груди, царапая соски и обводя линии рун, пока не натолкнулись на преграду в виде джинсов. Легкий смешок — лишь небольшой изгиб в уголках губ, — но Алек заметил и, отстранившись от Магнуса, потянулся к Бейну, который встретил его поцелуем на полпути.  
  
Жарко. Кожа будто горела, дышать стало тяжело, а образы перед глазами стали настолько четкими, что казались жестокими фантазиями, порожденными его сознанием. Сквозь марево возбуждения Алек почувствовал, как с него стянули штаны, носки и нижнее белье, а затем к нему прижалось хорошо знакомое тело.  
  
Магнус.  
  
Он жадно дышал, проводя носом по его шее, лаская ртом выступающие позвонки и сжимая в ладонях ягодицы. Алек подался назад, потираясь задом о напряженный член, и не смог сдержать громкого стона, наконец почувствовав его каменную твердость.  
  
Бейн с одержимостью безумца сцеловывал каждый звук, вырывавшийся из его горла. Его руки, стоило Алеку остаться абсолютно обнаженным, устремились к его паху, где он тут же обхватил член, а другой сжал бедро.  
  
Стоять удавалось с трудом. Заметив неудобство Алека, Магнус и Бейн, коротко переглянувшись поверх его плеча, направили того к кровати, прогнувшейся под резко упавшими телами. Каким-то немыслимым образом объятия стали лишь тесней, поцелуи — жарче, удовольствие — ярче. А различия двух магов лишь усиливали ощущения.  
  
Алек быстро выяснил, что Бейн предпочитает сдерживать стоны. Его реакция на ласки была завораживающе прекрасной — шумный выдох, запрокинутая голова, напряженные, еле очерченные мышцы, твердый член, пачкавший живот Алека смазкой, — но бесшумной. Магнус же был громким: протяжно стонал — то сквозь зубы, то широко распахнув рот, — постоянно что-то шептал, а стоило возбуждению перейти невидимую черту — начинал сыпать комплиментами, заставлявшими Алека краснеть.  
  
Перемена положения заставила их перейти к более откровенным ласкам, а пока Алек вновь разрывался, мечась от одного к другому, они безмолвно определили свои обязанности. Бейну — незнакомому, затягивающему, другому — достались губы и руки Алека, а Магнус, пройдясь поцелуями вдоль его тела и не обделив при этом вниманием и впадинку пупка, и налившуюся кровью головку с каплями смазки, скользнул языком дальше, к судорожно сжимавшейся дырке. За месяцы, проведенные с Магнусом, Алек познал многие удовольствия, которые скрывались за простым словом «секс», но каждое откровенное прикосновение к своему члену, заду и анусу по-прежнему воспринимал, как нечто грязное, пошлое и немного постыдное. И ничто: ни факт, что это далеко не первый их раз, ни уверения Магнуса в его неотразимости, ни жар, узлом скручивавшийся в паху, — не могло убедить Алека реагировать иначе. А руки Бейна, в тот же момент очерчивавшие линии небольших венок, проступивших на каменно-твердом члене, нисколько не облегчали ситуацию.  
  
Язык Магнуса скользнул глубже, оглаживая стенки ануса, руки Бейна на члене сменил не менее горячий рот, и Алек оставил какие-либо попытки удержать свой рассудок, полностью капитулировав под ласками, которыми одаривали его любовники. Пальцы рук запутались в их волосах, направляя и немного подталкивая, ноги сводило судорогой, дыхание перехватило где-то в районе горла, а когда стало казаться, что его вот-вот накроет оргазм, на основании члена сжались чьи-то пальцы. Протестующий всхлип, сорвавшийся с губ Алека, был погашен легким поцелуем, а ухо опалил горячий шепот:  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, Александр. Ты же не думал, что все кончится так быстро, верно?  
  
Алек потерялся в дурмане собственного возбуждения. Хлопковые простыни, сбившиеся от их возни, приятно холодили пылающую жаром кожу, а сознание плавилось от каждого ненавязчивого прикосновения. И было уже плевать, кто: Магнус или Бейн. Какая, к демонам, разница? Когда тело, разум, мысли — всё буквально дрожит от осознания того, насколько Алек желанен ими обоими?  
  
Пока Алек жадно хватал ртом воздух, маги вновь поменялись местами: Магнус вдруг оказался за спиной Алека, прижимаясь всем телом — от груди до торчащего члена, — а Бейн опустился вниз, устроившись между его же раскинутых ног. В анус, лишь немного разработанный Магнусом, аккуратно скользнул длинный палец, заставив Алека невольно дернуться от неожиданности. Непрекращающийся шепот Магнуса на ухо, ласковые ладони, вычерчивающие какие-то фигуры на его животе, заставили расслабиться, впуская лазутчика ещё глубже.  
  
Его это захватывало. Чувство вторжения. Постепенное растяжение — один палец, второй, третий. Иногда четвертый. Алека всегда поражало, как нечто столь противоестественное может быть таким… правильным. Нужным. Волшебным. Он знал, что Магнус обожает его касаться. Везде. Особенно там. Казалось, это его личный пунктик — найти очередной способ смутить Алека. Сначала пальцы. Потом язык. В другой раз он медленно доводил его до оргазма одним ртом, а на следующую ночь жадно вбивал в кровать, прижимая запрокинутые ноги у него над головой. Сегодня был ещё и Бейн, который, судя по темному взгляду, бросаемому на искаженное удовольствием лицо Алека, был не менее одержим.  
  
Внутрь проскользнул второй палец, и Алек не стал сдерживать долгого стона, прекрасно зная, как отреагируют любовники. И оказался прав в своих расчетах: Магнус позади него отозвался эхом, что-то пробормотав ему в кожу, потираясь о спину членом, а Бейн, добавил третий палец и мстительно повернул так, чтобы костяшки прошлись по простате.  
  
Это стало последней каплей: Алека выбросило в оргазм — оглушительный, бесконечно долгий, выкручивавший мышцы и кости, плавивший мозг и желанный. Магнус одобрительно застонал, сжимая его в объятьях и даря невинные ласки, продлевавшие удовольствие.  
Когда эйфория отступила и Алек откинулся на Магнуса, его настигло осознание того, что пальцы Бейна все ещё глубоко в нем, а сам Бейн до сих пор не отвел глаз, наблюдая за тем, как его выламывало в оргазме. Заметив, что Алек сфокусировал взгляд на нем, он нарочито медленно наклонился и принялся слизывать белесые капли спермы, испачкавшие живот Алека.  
  
Как оказалось, одного вида губ, испачканных его спермой, Алеку достаточно, чтобы завестись по новой. Судя по довольной ухмылке, именно этого Бейн и добивался. Впрочем, Магнус тоже не особо возражал, заставив Алека повернуть голову для очередного поцелуя.  
  
После пережитого оргазма каждое движение внутри ощущалось острее: стоило пальцам чуть сильнее толкнуться внутрь — их стискивали судорожно сжавшиеся мышцы. Тело ощущалось тяжелым, неповоротливым и слабым, хотя искры новой волны возбуждения уже теплели в паху. Однако повиноваться рукам, перемещавшим его по кровати, было на удивление легко и даже приятно. Поэтому Алек не удивился, вновь оказавшись прижатым к простыням, между двумя тесно прижимающимися к нему мужчинами, настойчиво ласкавшими шею и плечи губами и сталкивавшимися руками в районе его паха и ануса. Как не удивился и вновь скользнувшим внутрь пальцам, которых оказалось несколько больше, чем обычно. Вторжение вызвало секундный дискомфорт, сменившийся чувством заполненности. Мягкие ощущения от несогласованных движений быстро возместили мнимый ущерб стократным удовольствием.  
  
Запрокинув голову, Алек застонал и прикрыл глаза, не в силах больше держать их открытыми. Руками он вцепился в бока магов, растягивавших его вдвоем, будто он был недостаточно готов… От озарившего его откровения, Алек распахнул глаза и с тревогой посмотрел на Бейна, к которому лежал лицом.  
  
— Александр… — нараспев прошептал Магнус на ухо, будто догадавшись о причине беспокойства. — Мы сделаем все медленно. Ты веришь?  
  
— Ты доверяешь нам? — эхом отозвался Бейн, проводя кончиками пальцев по его губам.  
  
Коротко оглянувшись на Магнуса через плечо, Алек немного погодя кивнул:  
  
— Да.  
  
Бейн тут же утянул его в поцелуй в попытке успокоить, а Магнус, высвободив пальцы, скользнул влажной ладонью по его вновь наливающемуся кровью члену. Словно и не было того оргазма. Смущение от своей несдержанности тут же отразилось на щеках Алека румянцем.  
  
— Обожаю, когда ты краснеешь.  
  
От шепота Магнуса щеки Алека налились краской ещё больше, а член вновь встал по стойке смирно. Довольно хмыкнув, Магнус немного сполз по одеялу, одной рукой приподнял ногу Алека, чтобы облегчить доступ к дырке, щедро смазанной и покрасневшей от долгих ласк. Наконец-то почувствовав давление крупной головки, Алек довольно застонал, выгибаясь дугой и подаваясь бедрами к Магнусу. Тот же, казалось, делал все как можно медленнее, будто стремясь довести Алека до форменного сумасшествия. Благодаря тщательной подготовке, Магнус погрузился в Алека сразу до основания, выбивая из него долгий стон, который Бейн тут же сцеловал с губ.  
  
Магнус двигался медленно, каждый раз вбиваясь в него по самые яйца, наслаждаясь чередой тихих всхлипов, шумного дыхания и судорожно вцепившихся в него пальцев, после которых почти наверняка останутся синяки. А Бейн жадно всматривался в лицо Алека, задыхавшегося от сильных толчков, скользил пальцами по его телу, легко сжимая соски, и глубоко дышал, будто надеясь впитать источаемый ими запах секса.  
  
Бейн не скрывал восхищения, ведь Алек выглядел потрясающе: сильное тело, крутые изгибы твердых мышц, темные волосы, покрывавшие грудь и дорожкой сбегавшие по животу… Черные идеально ровные линии рун, беспорядочно разбросанные по телу, каким-то немыслимым образом акцентировали внимание на деталях: на сильной шее, четких контурах точеного пресса, руках. А стоило его лицу исказиться наслаждением, как и так запредельное возбуждение тут же выходило на новый уровень.  
  
Толчки Магнуса становились все более сильными, быстрыми и нетерпеливыми. Прижавшись к Алеку всем телом, он протянул руки к Бейну, будто слепой, проводя пальцами по его телу. Невинная ласка. Но достаточная для царившего между ними безумия.  
  
Когда Магнус внезапно выскользнул из него, Алек протестующе застонал и потянулся за ним, в надежде заставить вернуть свой идеально твердый член туда, где ему место. В Алека. Немедленно. Но тот внезапно проигнорировал безмолвное требование своего парня и настойчиво подтолкнул его вперед — в объятья Бейна, уже устроившегося на спине прямо перед ним. Его член — с более смуглой, чем у Магнуса, кожей, чуть длиннее, как и он сам — торчал идеально вверх, еле-еле сочась смазкой, один вид которой вызвал у Алека обильное слюноотделение. Дорожка из поцелуев, оставляемая в этот же момент Магнусом, ситуацию нисколько не облегчала.  
  
— Ну? Чего ты хочешь? — игриво ухмыльнулся Бейн, принимаясь демонстративно надрачивать свой член.  
  
Под пристальным взглядом Алека он медленно растер выступившую смазку по головке, скользнул кулаком вниз, очерчивая пальцами выпуклые линии вен. Дойдя до самых яиц, он не остановился — легко сгреб рукой мошонку, будто взвешивая её в ладони. Не выдержав провокации, Алек нетерпеливо оттолкнул его руку и, немного придержав член, одним движением опустился на него сверху. Ощутив на себе его вес, Бейн глубоко вздохнул, прикрыл глаза, будто погружаясь в ощущения, скользнул руками по телу, пока не пристроил их на его заднице, жадно сжимая ладонями ягодицы и неторопливо подаваясь вверх навстречу сильным толчкам.  
  
Алек точно прошел точку невозврата. Тело, чувствительное, будто обнаженный нерв, грозило провалиться в бездонную тьму от малейшего прикосновения. Здравый смысл отказал ещё полчаса назад, а сейчас в последний путь отправилось смущение и былые представления о том, что допустимо, а что нет. Все, что его волновало, находилось в пределах этой постели. Вернее, кто его волновал. Магнус. Бейн. Если произносить это так, то даже не кажется, будто в его поступках есть что-то неправильное. Вот только это не один человек. Это двое абсолютно разных мужчин, один из которых — его парень, а другой — альтернативная версия его парня из параллельной вселенной. И хотя где-то глубоко внутри Алека ещё точил червь сомнения, утверждающий, что трахаться с другим Магнусом Бейном — это измена, быстро брошенный взгляд на Магнуса, невозмутимо мастурбирующего на то, как Алек прямо перед ним обкатывает чужой член, снял этот вопрос с повестки дня.  
  
Сейчас Алека волновало совершенно другое.  
  
Ему было мало.  
  
Мало рук, сжимающих зад. Мало члена, скользящего внутри. Мало золотых глаз, пристально смотрящих на него. Мало смуглого тела под ним. Мало. Недопустимо. Невозможно.  
  
Мало.  
  
Когда Алек принялся поводить бедрами, пытаясь усилить ощущения, позади него вновь оказался Магнус. Он провел рукой по его спине, заставляя податься вперед, лечь на Бейна. Тот тут же оставил в покое ягодицы, скользнув руками вверх и обхватив его за плечи. Только устроив голову на его плече, Алек понял, что происходит. Магнус неторопливо поглаживал его по пояснице, будто строптивого жеребца, а Бейн фиксировал, чтобы он не подумал дергаться, когда…  
  
О. Боже. Да.  
  
Это было больно. Спину прошило обжигающей болью, выстрелившей вдоль позвоночника, ноги окаменели от судороги, руки тут же сжали простыни, а рот распахнулся в немом крике.  
  
Магнус втискивался в него мучительно медленно, то и дело замирая на какое-то время, позволяя Алеку привыкнуть. Но как можно привыкнуть к подобному? Чувство заполненности, казалось бы, знакомое, но в то же время совершенно иное, странное. Чрезмерное.  
  
Когда Магнус все-таки замер, Алек даже сначала не понял, почему. А потом ощутил толчок. Ещё один. Медленно. Так, что он реально чувствовал, как поддавались непривычные к подобному мышцы. И ещё один. Но уже не Магнус. Бейн. Снова Магнус. Поначалу получалось у них не слишком — последовала короткая возня, во время которой Алек боялся даже вздохнуть, не то что пошевелиться, — и новые, синхронные толчки.  
  
Разиэль.  
  
Это больше не было больно. Или странно. Это было… правильно. Так, как должно быть. Будто все кусочки пазла собрались воедино. Руки Бейна, оглаживающие лопатки. Ладони Магнуса, придерживающие его за живот. Их причудливо переплетенные ноги. Дыхание, опаляющее кожу. И хлюпающие звуки, заполнявшие комнату при каждом очередном толчке.  
  
Не было больше Магнуса, Алека или Бейна отдельно. Чувство единения — столь яркое и опустошающее, что Алек подумал бы, что в дело пошла магия — заполнило их и связало одной цепью.  
  
Разумеется, долго это продолжаться не могло. Тело Алека, изможденное любовной игрой и беспощадными ласками, восприняло новый оргазм как освобождение. Он просто затрясся, судорожно сжимая трахающие его члены, и коротко излился, пачкая спермой лежащего под ним Бейна. Видимо, это послужило сигналом. Чертыхнувшись, Магнус быстро выскользнул из его зада, тут же проливаясь на упругие половинки с громким утробным стоном, а ещё минуту спустя за ними последовал Бейн. Тот сделал ещё несколько быстрых толчков, кончив внутрь Алека.  
  
На кровать Алек банально упал. Полностью обессиленный, он тут же прикрыл глаза, быстро проваливаясь в сон. Сквозь вязкую дрему он почувствовал, как на одной из его рук оставили быстрый поцелуй, прежде чем сплести пальцы и невинно обнять, а с противоположной стороны прижался второй, устроив голову у него на плече. Засыпал Алек под абсолютно одинаковый ритм двух сердец.  
  
Что ж. В этот раз многообразие вселенной определенно было на их стороне. Остается надеяться, что не в последний.


End file.
